Apprendre et Comprendre
by Titath
Summary: Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette soirée dont parle Lavande et Parvati ? Depuis que Hermione a entendu parler de ça, elle s'intéroge, et va demander sa meilleure amie, Ginny. Ce qu'elle va découvrir va lui faire peur, la réjouir, lui donner froid mais aussi chaud... La curiosité finira par l'emporter. Elle découvrira alors un tout nouveau monde. ATTENTION, petit LEMON !


**Apprendre et comprendre**

**1****er**** Chapitre : Proposition**

Lavande et Parvati rigolaient, adossées sur la tête d'un des lits du dortoir des filles.

_Il faudra refaire ça… C'est quand la prochaine séance ?_

_Demain soir !_ sourit Parvati

_Cooooool !_ se réjouit Lavande

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ce soir ?_

Hermione était entrée dans la chambre, un livre sous le bras. Les deux amies cessèrent de rire.

_Oh… _fit Parvati. _Rien de spécial._

_C'est quoi cette séance dont vous parliez ? _s'entêta Hermione

_Tu ne comprendra pas, _lui répondit Parvati

_Et pourquoi ça ? _Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_On ne peut pas t'expliquer._ _Va voir Ginny, elle pourra peut-être t'aider… Mais va savoir si tu comprendra…_

Hermione sortie de la chambre commune, vexée, mais décida tout de même de se mettre en marche pour trouver Ginny. Elle devait surement être dans le parc, en train de batifoler avec Harry.

Effectivement, elle la retrouva sous le grand chêne alors endormi, en train de rire avec Harry. Elle avait l'air heureuse, et Hermione, ne voulant pas arrêter brusquement cette atmosphère, s'avança doucement, jusqu'à ce que Ginny la voie.

_Coucou Hermione ! Ca va ? _la salua Ginny

_Oui et toi ?... Non, attends… Laisse moi devinez. Ca va très bien. Surtout quand tu es avec Harry. _Leur sourit Hermione.

Ginny regarda Harry d'un air complice.

_Oui, ça va très bien, _dit-elle avant d'embrasser Harry.

Le baiser fut chaste, et ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes.

_Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?_

_Oui… Je peux te parler une seconde en privé ?_

_Oui bien sûr. _Elle se leva et fit signe à Harry. _J'arrive tout de suite._

_J'attendrais, _sourit Harry

Hermione et Ginny marchèrent jusque derrière un autre arbre, plutôt grand, mais pas aussi imposant que le grand chêne où se trouvaient les amis une minute plus tôt.

_En fait je voulais te poser une question sur une certaine soirée qu'avaient passé Lavande et Parvati…_

Ginny se crispa une seconde puis éclata de rire. Hermione, ne comprenant rien, fit une grimace Ginny repartie de plus belle.

_Elle t'ont dit quoi ? _demanda-t-elle en séchant ses larmes

_Rien, elle n'ont pas voulu 'expliquer. Elle en parlaient alors que j'entrai dans la chambre, et quand j'ai demandé des renseignements, elles m'ont dit de venir vers toi… Et que « je comprendrait peut-être »._

Ginny dut se mordre les lèvres inférieur pour ne pas éclater de rire une fois de plus.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans ?_

Hermione se sentait complètement incomprise. Pourquoi est-ce que tout d'abord Lavande et Parvati lui avait dit qu'elle ne comprendrai pas, alors qu'elle, Hermione Granger, avait toujours été celle qui avait toujours tout compris, et pourquoi Ginny était morte de rire devant elle lorsqu'elle abordait le sujet de cette soirée ? Qu'avait cette soirée de si particulier ?

_Eh bien j'ai bien peur que les deux amies aient raison… Il sera plutôt difficile de t'expliquer ça…_

_Explique toujours et on verra bien._

_D'accord. _Ginny entraîna Hermione un peu plus loin pour se retrouver sous un porche où il était sur que personne ne viendrai ouïr.

_Eh bien. Cette soirée s'est passée hier soir… Lavande, Parvati, Pansy, Harry, Ron, Drago et moi étions de la partie –_

_Quoi ? Vous sept, et vous ne m'avait même pas invité ou demandé ?_

_Eh bien nous pensions que tu trouverais ça pas correct et que tu refuserais… Ca n'est pas ton truc, disons ça comme ça…_

_Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas mon « truc », _dit-elle en faisant la grimace et en attendant le pire.

_Eum… Le sexe ?_

Hermione s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Elle resta bouche bée, plantée devant Ginny. Celle-ci fit un signe de la main devant le visage consterné de sa meilleure amie, et ne sachant pas quoi faire, essaya maladroitement de faire revenir Hermione sur terre.

_Âllo ! Hermione ! Ca va, ce n'est que –_

_Du sexe ?! Du SEXE ?! De… Depuis quand exactement ?_

Hermione avait réussi a prononcer quelquechose.

_Non, ça n'était que notre première soirée... Enfin à moi, Harry et Ron…_

_Et… Et comment c'était ? Enfin je veux dir, comment ça s'est passé ?_

_On s'était donné rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande à 21h…_

_Et alors ?_

_Bah Drago… quiest disons plutôt maître en ce genre –_

_Oui, on peut le dire… 'fin à ce qui paraît ! _se reprit Hermione. Ginny sourie.

_Et donc il nous a un peu… Enseigné ? Il nous a montré comment ça marche, quoi._

…

_Tu dervais laisser un peu tes études de côtés, oublier et te lâcher._

…

_Ca ne te ferais pas de mal, tu sais ?_

_Ginny, tu sais très bien que jamais, JAMAIS je ne viendrais. Ni ce soir, ni demain, ni dans 1 an._

_Si ! Il le faut ! Tu viens ce soir un point c'est tout._

Hermione voulut parler, mais Ginny ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_Je l'ai décidé, et pas d'excuses pour ne pas venir, Je te garderais à l'œuil juqu'à ce soir, n'en doute pas !_

Mais Ginny !

Non, pas de « mais ».

Hermione connaîssait bien sa meilleure amie, et elle savais que, quoi qu'elle fasse, Ginny parviendrais bien d'une façon ou d'une autre de la faire venir. Elle céda, pensant qu'elle le regraiterait bien.

Il était 19h55, et Hermione se dirigeais déjà vers la salle sur demande. Elle regardais aux alentours, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne croiserai le chemin de personne. Elle été stressée, et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle se remémorais la phrase de Ginny : « choisie-toi la tenue la plus sexy possible » lorsqu'elle avait essayé de tirer les vers du nez de Ginny après avoir accepté.

Elle avait donc optée pour unr robe rouge sang à décollté plongeant et qui lui faisait un dos nu. Elle était simple, mais allait à merveille sur Hermione. La robe épousait les contours de la jeune fille, faisant ressortir la grâce de celle-ci.

Pour les sous-vêtements (un point fort dans les soirées selon Ginny), elle avait mis son ensemble rouge à motifs en dentelle noire, s'accordant avec la robe.

Enfin, pour le maquillage, elle en avait mis légèrement, pour ne pas allourdir ses yeux. Elle avait pris du vert, ce qui faisait joliment ressortir ses yeux marrons.

Seulement là, elle été dans les couloirs, et par sécurité, si jamais quelqu'un ne la voyait, elle s'était cachée sous sa cape de sorcière aux couleurs de Griffondors, la capuche relevée sur sa chevelure.

Quand elle arriva devant la salle sur demande, elle passa trois fois devant en penssant très fort dans sa tête : « Je veux pouvoir aller là où se passera la soirée ». Alors de petits motifs se dessinèrent sur le mur, formant petit à petit la porte, et elle put entrer.

Il faisait sombre, et seulement quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce. Cette chambre, car oui, c'était une chambre, était rouge et noir. Elle s'accordait donc très bien avec les couleurs qu'arborait Hermione.

_Je ne savais pas que tu serais la première. _


End file.
